Legend of iroh: book 1 fire
by Madde0906
Summary: This story about if iroh was the avatar and place was change korra is from the fire nations
1. Chapter1

**Fire **

**Earth **

**Air **

**Water **

**When I was a boy my father avatar Aang told me the story on how he and his friends ended the hundred year war and how their were hero's to the four nations avatar Aang and firelord Zuko transform the fire Colonies into the United republic Nation a city where Bend and non-bend all over the word could live in peace's and harmony they name the Capital And this great land Republic city Avatal Aang made mini things in his life but sadly his Time in this word came to the ended and like the cycles of the season the cycles of the avatar and begin of a new one.**

The three head lotus leader came to the South Pole for word of the next avatar

The lotus leader came to a hut were tonraq was stand outside and walked in together where his wife senna was cleaning the hut was a mess

We have been getting words from the norther water tribe that the avatar is going to be from the norther water tribe said the waterbend white lotus leader

What make your son the avatar said the non bend lotus leader

Iroh can you come In here said senna

Just then the wall was earthbend and made a huge hole

I am the avatar said iroh bend three out four elements

The white lotus Leader look at each other and then bowed to iroh

An 12 years later

"He's strong." Zuko and Toph also Tenzin hears Katara comment.

"He lacks restraint." A White Lotus Member responds.

To emphasis this, Iroh runs straight through the last opponent's earth. he then uses him as a jump stool and unleashes more rocks. With a groan, he falls to the ground. Iroh lets out a cheer as he approaches the masters.

"Hey, why all the doom and gloom people? Three elements down, one to go."

"You're getting ahead of yourself again Iroh. We haven't even decided if you passed your Earth Bending test yet."

Another master says, "Ever since you were a little boy you've excelled at the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both."

"I haven't ignored it; it just doesn't come as easy to me. But, that's why I should start training with The fire nations princess immediately. she's is miss spiritual and the dragon of the west". Said Iroh ."

"Do you believe he's ready, Master Katara and Master Tenzin, Master Toph, Master zuko?"

"Yes. If anyone can teach him what he needs to learn, it's Korra."

"Very well Iroh. It's time for you to begin your Fire bending training."

Iroh lets out an excited, "Yes! Finally!" Before realizing he's still in front of the elders. "I mean, thank you for believing in me." he bows his head a bit before walking off.

Iroh and Katara,Zuko, Toph, Tenzin and Pema and Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Rohan stand wait for korra to came final they all saw a huge fire nations ship

When the ship was tired down the crew pulled down the ramp and three teenagers: two boys and one girl came out running to zuko

Hello grandfather said all three at the same time

Hello Korra, Roku, and koda said Zuko

How was the journal here? Asked zuko

It was good said korra

How are you mother and father? Asked zuko

They both good said korra

Just then iroh and the group came up to them and Finally taking notice of Iroh, Korra greets him. "Look at you so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."said korra

Princess Korra, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started."Said Iroh

"Yes, well…" said korra

Roku and Koda speaks up and says, "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"Tell me what?" Asked iroh

Zuko and katara, realizes first, and says, "You're not staying, are you?"said zuko and katara

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then We have to return to the Fire nations."said korra

"But, no. You're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me."said Iroh

"I'm sorry iroh. Your Fire bending training is going to have to wait." Said korra

Are Roku or Koda going to teaching me firebending? Asked iroh

No Roku is an non bender and Koda is an water bender said korra

Maybe our grandfather can teacher you said Roku and Koda

No I can't that is why I asked for Korra to coming here said Zuko

Why can't you stay Asked Iroh

I am a general for the United forces and I must go back soon said korra

But who will teach me fire bending then said iroh

You are going to have to wait said korra

They walked to the compound and had dinner and Iroh keep pressing korra but korra told Iroh he had to wait and after dinner everyone went to sleep in their rooms

The next morning everyone had breakfast and after that everyone was saying their goodbyes to korra and Roku and Koda and then they left and iroh took is pet Polebear dog name nega on a walk and after coming back iroh decided he was going to the fire nations he would wait till night time to leave and after dinner Iroh left to pack and get nega and before he would leave he would say goodbye to his parents after pack he went to get nega

"It's a good night for an escape isn't it?" He turns around alarmed to see Katara, zuko and Toph and Tenzin leaning against the wooden stand.

"You're not going to stop me?"asked iroh

"No, I'm here to say goodbye. " said all four

Don't forget to say goodbye to you parents said katara

I won't said iroh to katara

It time for you to have you friends of you own and team avatar said katara

Iroh left the compound and went to say goodbye to them

When iroh got his mother and father was already outside and said their goodbyes and hugged them and left to sneak on a ship going to fire nations.


	2. Chapter2

Iroh final made it to the fire nations and iroh got on nega and started walk to the fire palace, he was meet by royal guards

What you business said the guards

I am here to see the princess said iroh

The princess is not here said the Guards

Where the princess asked iroh

The princess left the fire nations and should be back to republic forces said the guards

You said you wanting to see the princess instead do you want to see the fire lord said the guards

Wait said one guard

What you name said the guard

My named is iroh I am the avatar said iroh

Came with me said the guards

The royal guards took iroh to the fire lord

Yes said fire lord Izumi

This my lord is iroh, he the avatar said one guard

The avatar said Izumi

Yes said the guard

What does the avatar want and should you be in the South Pole said Izumi

Yes fire lord but I was suppose to be getting my fire bend teaching from you daughter but your daughter had to leave said iroh

Yes my daughter was supposed to teachers you fire bend but she had to go back to the republic forces which I did not want her to join but she did just like her father said Izumi

She left not too long ago said Izumi

Do you known were she went? Asked iroh

Republic city said Izumi

Thank you fire lord Izumi said iroh and bowed to her and left the room

Iroh took Nega back to the ship yard and wait for a ship going to republic city when the ship came iroh and nega sneak on the ship again and went to republic city.

When the ship enter kyoshi bay iroh gotten on nega and water bend to the beach and walked around republic city trying to find the princess and before that iroh saw some people robbing a store iroh went to help but then the police came and help and arrest iroh and took nega to the pound, iroh was seat in a room wait for someone to come take to him that when Lin Beifong begin came and said

You destroyed half of the neighborhood said Lin

You Lin beifong said iroh

Yes so what said Lin

Your mother Toph beifong said iroh

Yes said Lin

I am the avatar said iroh

You mom actually taught me how to earth bend said iroh

Just then korra came in

Lin said korra

Princess said Lin

What has the avatar done Asked korra

Destroyed half of the city said Lin

No I was only trying to help said iroh

Iroh just shut up said korra

Please released the avatar and his animal will be going back to the South Pole where he will stay there said korra

But korra said iroh

Fine you free to go said Lin

Korra and iroh left the police station

Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in said korra

But katara and Toph and zuko and Tenzin thought it was a good idea said iroh

Don't begin my grandfather into this said korra angrily

You are going back said korra

Korra took iroh and nega back to the ship yard when she made a decided that was going to kick in the long run

Iroh you can stay said korra

Really said iroh

Yes you started you first fire bending lesson said korra

The next day korra called a press hearing with all of the reporters and korra came out introducing iroh to whole world and Lin was not happy that iroh was staying

You better not cause trouble in my city said Lin

I won't said iroh

Korra and iroh went to the fire embassy and had lunch and after lunch korra started iroh fire bend lesson.


End file.
